1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for coupling a plurality of substrates, using connectors, and more particularly to a structure for connecting in a one-shot fashion at least two parallely disposed substrates with a substrate disposed substantially perpendicularly of the former substrates, using connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to connect a plurality of substrates which are disposed in a perpendicular relationship in an electronic device for exchange of electric signals therebetween, a conventional process uses coupling members provided between the substrates.
Such a conventional substrate coupling structure is shown in FIG. 9. A transverse substrate 1 and a longitudinal substrate 2 make a right angle. Plugs (convex connector) 4a and 4b each having a plurality of coupling terminals 3 are supported on the substrates 1 and 2, respectively. A coupling member 7 includes a plurality of lead wires 5 in association with the coupling terminals 3 of the plugs 4a and 4b and includes sockets (concave connectors) 6 provided at opposite ends of the lead wires 5.
One of the sockets 6 of the coupling member 7 is inserted in the plug 4a of the transverse substrate 1, and the other socket 6 is inserted in the plug 4b of the longitudinal substrate 2, thereby to electrically connect two substrates 1 and 2.
This coupling process, however, requires two separate working steps, namely, first positioning the substrates 1 and 2 and subsequently connecting the substrates 1 and 2, and therefore invites an increase of the manufacturing processes. Further, the use of the coupling member 7 results in an increase in the number of parts or elements of the entire structure, and requires the parts an additional assembling process.
For purposes of overcoming the drawbacks of the above-described substrate coupling structure, another substrate coupling structure has been proposed as shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B.
Referring to FIGS. 10A and 10B, the transverse substrate 1 has plugs 8a and 8b mounted at an end portion thereof and facing in a perpendicular direction with respect to the substrate surface. The transverse substrate 2 has sockets 9a and 9b mounted at the lower end portion thereof and facing in a parallel direction with the substrate surface so as to be connected with the plugs 8a and 8b. The sockets 9a and 9b are connected to the longitudinal substrate 2 by a plurality of terminals 10.
In the substrate coupling structure, by turning the vertical substrate 2 in the arrow-marked direction and pushing it onto the horizontal substrate 1 downwardly, the plugs 8a and 8b are inserted in the sockets 9a and 9b simultaneously with assemblage of the substrates as shown in FIG. 9B, and electrical connection between the substrates 1 and 2 is readily established.
In recent years, however, high density arrangement of a large number of circuit elements is required in such a way as shown in FIG. 11 where transverse substrates 1a and 1b are mounted in a close multi-step relationship. In this case, the coupling process shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B, although acceptable for electrical connection between the upper transverse substrate 1a and the longitudinal substrate 2, is not effective for the lower transverse substrate 1b, and it is forced to use the coupling member 7 as shown in FIG. 9.
A substrate coupling structure according to the invention overcomes the above-indicated problems involved in the conventional structures.